


Leverage

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Breeding Kink, F/M, Forced Voyeurism, Gen, Mobster!AU, Smut, Violence, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Trying to find out what your fiancé has been up to puts you directly in the path of the Winchester clan and their leader the demon known as Dean Winchester.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr challenge and Demon!Dean appreciation day!  
> Okay the thought process is that in this world there is no hidden world of Supernatural. The creatures just co-exist with the humans and what not. As for Dean, he is very much a demon but I’ve given him incubus like powers for what I needed. This is also something outside my realm of writing in darkness and such so please don’t read if it might be triggering. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found through google, and as always thank you so much for reading!

     The garish club was filled to the max with gyrating bodies and smells of sex in the air. You felt infinitely out of place in a club like this as you once more nervously [pulled down the dress](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fmeet_boss%2Fset%3Fid%3D230093993&t=NmE1YmUxODQwZGIxZDBiZmI2NGQwZGIzYmNiMDVlNGIwZWUxMzFlNixOWXNmUVpUZA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166981004964%2Fleverage&m=1) Charlie had put on you. You and Charlie were on a mission to see if your fiancé had been coming to this place. If he was here than it probably wasn’t good, and you hoped your friend Charlie had been wrong about seeing him come into this place. Not only would he be cheating but he had to come to one of the most dangerous nightclubs in the city. Everyone knew the reputation surrounding  _Purgatory_  and the fact it was a front for the city’s criminal underworld. If Will was here he had a lot of explaining to do.

    “Are you sure this was the club?” you asked Charlie.

     “Yeah, I’ve seen him come in here twice Y/N. We’ve got another problem though,” she began pointing to an area that looked like VIP seating. You looked up seeing where she nodded and swallowed. The Winchesters were in attendance tonight and the one who must have been Dean stood eyeing the crowd his eyes pitch black with a smile that screamed danger. You knew this because his eyes were turned looking down right at you and Charlie.

     “Fuck! We need to get out of here. Come on,” you urge pulling her from the table heading into the thick of the dance floor. You just needed enough cover to avoid the demon’s gaze and find your floundering fiancé. “Charlie, head towards the bar take a peek then head to the exit. I’ll do a quick sweep of the dance floor and meet you.”

    “I don’t think we should split up,” Charlie gripped your hand. “I didn’t like the way he looked at you, Y/N.”

    “The Demon wasn’t looking at me, Charlie. I just need to see Will for myself and we’re done okay. You said yourself they never come down from VIP if they are in so I’ll be quick. Just hold tight okay?”

     Charlie grunted kissing your cheek, “Make it quick.” Charlie scampered off towards the bar as you headed towards the edge of the dance floor when you caught a glance of Will. He was talking to a man in a trench coat with dark hair and blue eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness. You moved closer when you watched the man grip Will’s arm tightly and began dragging him towards the staircase that led to the VIP area.

     “What did you do, Will?” you ponder as you follow them just hoping they don’t notice. Although it seems unlikely since half the people in this club aren’t even human. You swallow as the blue-eyed man shoves Will through a curtain before going in after him. It seems odd to you that there are no guards but then again not many are stupid enough to go near the Winchesters. Your father’s voice echoing in your head telling you to run is ignored as you move up the stairs by the curtain they disappeared behind. Looking into the room the man shoves Will into a chair in front of the desk where Dean sits and who must be his brother Sam stands menacingly behind him. You swallow as Dean stands moving in front of the desk leaning back crossing his arms. Despite the cruelty he is known for Dean is actually quite beautiful but perhaps that’s the way he’s able to tempt so many.

    “Will, you’ve been a very naughty boy haven’t you?”

    “No…no sir,” Will who was always so confident stuttered his voice weak.

    “Sneaking into my club and sleeping around on your beautiful fiancé? She was here tonight you know. She’s really quite beautiful and the daughter of DA Cain Knight, you’re a lucky man.”

    “Was she really here?” Will asks quietly.

    “Yes, she was and let me tell you, William, she looked fucking beautiful. I bet you take her for granted, don’t you? Coming here getting your fix, having sex with my girls all while she sits at home waiting for you,” Dean leaned forward close to Will. Even though his eyes were pitch black there was still a menace to them.

    “Y/N’s great but she doesn’t exactly put out like she should,” he muttered nervously and your heart broke at his confession. You felt self-conscious looking down at how Charlie had dolled you up. Maybe Will had been right.

    Dean chuckled as did Sam and the blue-eyed man before Dean reached behind his back pulling out something reminiscent of a jawbone, “Now Will that’s not nice. Tell me about Y/N. She’s from a powerful family, her father Cain has been trying to ruin me for years and if memory serves her mother was the witch Abaddon. That would make her quite the witch herself with all that power and you just cheat on her? Would you do that Cas? Sam?”

    “No,” they both answer in unison as you feel your heart start to flutter. Why does Dean Winchester, the demon leader of the Winchester Clan, know so much about you?

    “Listen, Dean,” Will began but Dean raised his eyebrow. “Mr. Winchester, Y/N doesn’t have anything to do with her parents. Hell, she doesn’t even practice magic. I swear I do love her I just have needs that she can’t meet.”

    “Tsk, tsk, tsk. So why are you engaged to her if she isn’t meeting your needs?” Dean demands again pressing the blade to Will’s neck.

    “Because I work for Cain, okay? He wanted someone he trusted to look after her. So I started dating her!”

    “Told you,” the man who brought Will in offered and Dean gave him a look before he threw his hands up.

    “Hmm, does your fiancé know you’re her daddy’s puppet?” Sam asks.

    “No, she doesn’t have a clue. I know she wouldn’t come near this place so I could come here and indulge while she thought I was working late.”

    “Well, that’s just plain sad but I have to ask William. Was all this sneaking around worth Y/N’s life?”

    “What are you talking about?” Will demanded trying to stand as Cas pushed him back into the chair.

    “As I mentioned Cain has been trying to get me for years and I can’t get him, but now you and your little narcissistic ways have delivered me the perfect way to shut him up.” Without warning, Dean thrust the weapon through Will’s chest as you scream. Will turns, as blood begins to seep from the corners of his mouth, as did the other three occupants. Dean stands up straight with a wicked smile, “Oh hello leverage. It’s good to meet you Y/N.”

    “Run,” Will managed before slumping over. The curtain opened and Cas was there as you turned running from his grip. The heels cause you to misstep and you fall over and over down the staircase. You sit up pulling off the offending shoes as Dean appears at the top staring down at you. Not wasting any more time you jump to your feet pressing through the crowd felt like molasses but you made it bursting outside where Charlie stood.

    “Y/N, what’s wrong?”

    “We have to run now. Just run,” you grabbed her hand pulling her with you as you maneuvered past the people ignoring the pain as the asphalt as it bit into your feet. After you had managed to put enough distance you pulled Charlie into the alley sinking against the wall as you tried to catch your breath.

    “Y/N, what’s happening?” Charlie gasped between breaths.

    “Will’s dead. Will apparently worked for my Dad and Dean found out. Dean’s after me to use me against my Dad. We need to get to my Dad right now,” you exhaled quickly in short sentences as you tried to catch your breath. Charlie remained quiet to your side as you looked up but screamed backing away. Charlie’s eyes were black as Dean’s and she smiled although it seemed sad. “Charlie?”

    “I’m sorry,” she apologized before she pressed two fingers to my forehead and the world fell black.  

##  _Waking Up_

    You snuggled back against the warmth that ran along your back. Will must have gotten in late and just climbed in bed with you. His arm was lying across your midsection and you ran your hand down his arm before interlocking your fingers with his. He made a contented groan pressing a kiss to your shoulder, “Good morning.”

    Your eyes opened wide at the voice. You tried pulling away but his fingers kept you trapped panic seizing your senses, “No, no, no!”

    “What’s wrong Princess?” he moved his hips against your back and you cringed feeling his hardness press into you. “No good morning sex.” You managed to rip your hand from his grip throwing yourself to the floor backing away from the bed against the wall. You drew your knees up to your chest realizing that you were now in [some sort of satin gown](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.hipsandcurves.com%2Flace-trim-long-satin-gown&t=MGU0Zjg1ODljNTE4Yjk5ODIzNDc0YzI5Zjg2ZWRhZjc1ZDI2ZWZmMCxOWXNmUVpUZA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166981004964%2Fleverage&m=1). The room was dark with a few lights along the wall giving off an eerie glow. Dean lounged on the bed smirking down at you.

    “Where am I?” you demanded letting the adrenaline of fear overrule your common sense.

    “In my bedroom,” Dean climbed over sitting on the edge of the bed. He was only wearing a pair of pants and you allowed your eyes to linger on the lines of his torso. “Enjoying the view?”

    “No!” you spit out quickly pulling yourself in tighter. “What do you want Dean?”

    “So you know who I am?”

    “I don’t know anyone who doesn’t know about the Winchesters. Your family has practically run this city for ages.”

     “You are correct.  We helped make this city what it is today with our blood, sweat, and well I’ll let you use your imagination Princess,” he wiggled his eyebrows and you scoffed looking away. Suddenly his rough hands were on your chin jerking your head around to look at him. You struggled to catch a breath as his eyes bore into yours. They weren’t black anymore but a beautiful green that made you feel warm all over. “That’s it Princess look into my eyes. See I’ve got no plans to harm you. I just need your help.”

   “My help?” you questioned with a giggle.

   Dean chuckled as he held out his hand, “Come with me, Princess.”

   Maybe you had misjudged Dean. He was actually very sweet and he had held you while you slept. Hell, most of the time Will would just sleep on the couch and when he did come to bed there was no cuddling. You slipped your hand into his as he helped you up but when you stood he only pushed you back against the wall. His free hand cupped your face and the touch of his hand against you made you feel tingly when he pressed his lips to yours. He dropped your hand and you wrapped your arms around him. He pressed you tightly against the wall one hand still on your face and the other tightly on your hip. He was a much better kisser than Will. Wait, Will! He killed Will.

   “No,” you pulled back pushing him away. He kept trying to capture your lips but you pushed firmly even as his hand gripped your head tightly, “Let go of me you monster! You killed Will and turned Charlie! I won’t help you!”

    Dean only laughed grabbing your wrists into each hand as he growled a command, “Look at me Y/N!”

    “Fuck you!” you screeched squeezing your eyes closed. He might not have been an incubus but he was probably powerful enough to have the same control. That’s why you kissed him earlier. You didn’t want him.

   “So feisty. Fine, we’ll do it the hard way. Cas!” Dean spun you forcing you against the wall so fast it knocked the wind out of you. He pulled your arms tightly behind your back as a whooshing sound sounded behind you. “Give me the cuffs,” Dean ordered and suddenly cold metal surrounded each wrist keeping your arms tight behind you.

   “Dean we have him on the phone,” Cas informed Dean as a hand wrapped around your arm dragging you backwards as you nearly stumbled before you were thrown onto the ground. You whimpered but didn’t move.

   “Bring him up on the television Sam,” Dean ordered. There was quiet for a minute as you managed to sit up on your knees. You opened your eyes looking down to see that you were kneeling in front of a large black desk. Cas stood across from you but you didn’t see Sam or Dean. “Well, hello there Mr. District Attorney!” Dean cheered and you looked up on the screen to see your father standing there defiantly his eyes finding yours immediately.

    “Let her go, Dean! She has nothing to do with either of us,” he ordered. Your father was angry and you looked up as tears began to form.

   “Daddy. Daddy help me,” you pleaded when Dean suddenly grabbed your hair pulling you to your feet. You whine but refuse to scream. Dean wants to hurt you and you won’t give him the satisfaction.

   At least that’s your goal until Dean pulls you flush against his chest and presses the same blade he killed Will with against your neck. Your father visibly trembles, “Now as I was saying, Cain. I’ve got your precious daughter so you are going to back the fuck off my operations or I’ll start right now chopping her into little pieces and mailing them to you. She will suffer!”

   “She’s just a girl Dean!” Cain bellows.

   “I don’t care!” He presses the blade into your neck and you feel the blood ooze down your neck. It’s just cut enough to bleed but the blade hasn’t moved, “I’ll pull her apart.”

   “I just can’t call off an investigation Dean. You have to reasonable,” you father was more demure now and you sobbed against the blade.

   “Okay,” he let the blade fall away and sat you back on the edge of the desk. Dean stood in front of you lifting your face to his as you closed your eyes. “Open them up Princess or it’s going to be a lot harder on you.”

   “Please, Dean don’t,” you whimper as his hand wraps around the back of your neck. Your father is yelling in the distance but you can’t make out the words as Dean is so close. “I don’t want you to hurt me.”

    Dean is suddenly in your ear. He nibbles at your earlobe before he continues, “Just open your eyes, Princess. I don’t want to hurt you either.”

    You know once you open them it’s over, but you saw him kill Will without mercy. This may be the only way to survive. You slowly open your eyes and Dean’s in front of you his eyes green pulsing as you smile feeling warm all over, “Dean?”

   “That’s right Princess,” he pulls you close his lips ghosting over yours. “I can take care of you. Not Will who couldn’t see how beautiful you are and not him!” Dean growls turning pointing at your father on the screen. “He’s never loved you Y/N because he never loved your mother. He sees you as the thing that tied him to her. Look at him! Tell her the truth Cain.”

   “Dad?” your head was fuzzy and something wasn’t right. Then you tried to pull your arms free. “Dean my hands?”

    “Release her Cas,” Cas listened and your arms fell in front of you where Dean instantly began rubbing them to reduce the soreness. “Ask him Y/N.”

   “Is it true Dad?”

   “Of course not. I know I haven’t been the best father but he’s manipulating you. Angel, how can you let him hurt her?” Your father growls and Cas shrugs.

   “The only one that’s hurting her is you, Cain,” Dean speaks up before pulling you toward him and you find his eyes again before smiling. Dean’s beautiful and he’s defending you, “Kiss me?”

   “Yes,” Dean kisses you roughly as he lifts you onto the desk stepping between your legs as best the gown will allow him. He pulls away ripping the gown apart right down the middle leaving you naked as he steps away. You’re flushed as you look to Dean. He’s so beautiful and powerful right now and he wants you. There’s a fire in his eyes when he looks at you, “I want you, Dean.”

    “I know you do Princess just like I’ve always wanted you,” Dean guides his hand up through your hair pulling it to the side as his mouth sucks and kisses along your neck and shoulder. You look up seeing your father and he’s begging you to snap out of it. Snap out of what you wonder as Dean’s free hand kneads your flesh cupping your breasts as he continues to ravish you.

    “Y/N! Please snap out of it,” Cain bellows. “You don’t want this.”

    You gasp as Dean takes a nipple into his mouth biting down on the bud with a gasp, “But I do want this Dad. He wants me. No one has ever wanted me like he does. He’s beautiful, powerful, and you’ll never stop him.”

    Cas and Sam stand off to the side sharing a look before Sam speaks up, “You going to show her Dad how good you take care of her Dean?”

    “Why yes, baby brother I think I should? Cain for her sake I wouldn’t look away,” Dean warns as you giggle. “Princess, get down on your knees for me.” You nod as Dean helps you off the desk to your knees in front of him. “You know what I want Princess.”

    “Yes sir,” your hands move up his legs not leaving his eyes. There is a throbbing at your core that seems to increase the longer Dean looks at you. You know you must be crimson all over as you turn your focus to his pants that you unzip sliding down his legs. His legs are bowed now that you are paying more attention and his muscles as your squeeze at his thighs are impressive. Why didn’t you come to  _Purgatory_  sooner? Dean could have been yours a long time ago but no you let yourself be taken by someone as weak as Will. Will, you think seeing Dean shove his weapon through his chest. You look up seeing Dean’s cock through the outline of his briefs and you panic, “What am I doing?”

    “Princess,” Dean lifts your head up and just looking at him makes you smile. A sense of pleasure rolls over you as Dean slides his briefs down allowing his cock to bounce free. He’s hard, thick, and long with a bead of pre-cum at the tip that you lean forward catching with your tongue. “That’s it Y/N. Take care of me so I can take care of you,” Dean urges. You open your mouth and allow your tongue to lick up his shaft. Dean tastes salty but it’s not a bad taste as you wrap your lips around his cock taking him as far as you can without gagging. He’s too big to take him all the way so you bring your hands up working him what you can’t fit in your mouth with your hands as well as fondling him. His groans and grunts are like music to your ears. Dean’s pleasure is coming from you and it makes you wet at the thought of it.

    “Stop this now!” you hear Cain command which only encourages you to continue. You reach up taking Dean’s hand guiding to the back of your head as you look up at him, “Use me, sir.”

    “Oh, boys I think I’ve found my Queen,” Sam and Cas laugh as Dean does as you ask gripping your hair and moving your head back and forth. “God Princess where have you been all my life?” Your hands rest on his thighs as Dean pulls back rubbing his cock over your lips, “Lay down Princess and spread those legs for me.”

    You quickly move to your back spreading your legs, “I want you, Dean. Please take me.”

    “Mmhmm now that is a sight,” Dean kneels between your legs picking up one and kissing down until he presses a soft kiss against your clit. He presses a finger into your core and feels how wet you are for him. You really are and you don’t think you’ve ever been this turned on before but it’s Dean. He’s perfect. “Damn Y/N you’re practically dripping for me.”

     “All for you,” you encourage wanting him inside you. You lean up wrapping an arm around his neck before pulling him down to kiss you. He kisses you roughly biting your lip as you moan while his fingers press in and out of your heat. “Please, Dean I need you inside me.”

     “Fuck,” Dean pulls back from you taking his cock in hand as he runs it through your wetness before slowly pressing into you. He takes his time sliding inside you as he wraps your legs around him. Your fingers try to find something to dig into on the floor but only clutch around the fabric of the satin gown that Dean tore off you. Dean is fully seated inside of you as he pauses looking up at Sam, “Sam, haven’t you always wanted to be an Uncle?”  

    Sam smirks looking at Cain on the screen whose face is frozen in anger afraid to look away from you, “You know I have Dean. Why do you think she’s going to give you a baby?”

    “She is made for carrying babies. Look at her hips and she is quite fertile at the moment Dean,” Cas adds nonchalantly as you gasp when Dean pulls out and slowly presses in looking between his brother, his angel, and the screen where your father watches.

     Dean leans down kissing you roughly, “What do you think baby?” His hand settles on your lower stomach palm down, “Do you want to carry my babies? I bet you’d look like a goddess all swelled up with my baby. Tell me, Princess.”

    You’ve always wanted to be a Mom and Will said he’d never want children. Dean is so perfect and he’s making your dreams come true, “Yes, Dean, breed me, baby. I want to have all of your babies.”  

    “Ready to be a grandfather Cain?” Dean threatens as he picks up the pace rocking in and out of your core. Dean’s big and he’s stretching you in ways you’ve never felt before. You can only moan and whimper at his action before his lips take a swipe of each breast causing the tension to grow in your core as your orgasm begins to build. “Oh fuck Y/N I don’t know if I can hold on too much longer,” Dean’s hand moves until his thumb is working your clit.

    “Fuck yes! Right there baby. Please oh god,” you gasp as Dean moves pulling you up until you are pressed chest to chest. His hands move to your ass guiding you up and down on his cock as the changed position hits you perfectly your release a thrust away, “Dean, I’m going to cum.”

    “That’s my girl,” Dean encourages you kissing your forehead down to your neck. He lays you back down and moves behind you picking your leg up and slides into your core from behind. “Now hold on because I’m done being soft.”

     You scream as he begins a bruising pace with his hands squeezing tight enough to leave bruises on your body, “Yes, yes, yes, please! Please let me cum Dean!”

     Dean nips at your neck moaning into your ear, “Look at your Dad, Y/N. I’m going to make you cum right in front of him and then fill you up with my seed. I want him to see it, so look at him.”

     Your eyes meet your father’s just as Dean’s hip began to thrust erratically and you listen not looking away from your father. He looks sick and sullen but you smile as you feel the tension tight in your belly before with one final thrust you burst with a scream your orgasm rolling over you in waves. As Dean grunts coming into you. You feel the warmth in your core as your wall clamp around him milking his orgasm for all it’s worth. Unfortunately, once Dean’s met his release his hold over you melts away as you scream not of pleasure but of shame and fear.

      You look to your father as you begin to sob struggling to pull away from Dean’s grasp. Dean pulls you to him holding your legs together as you feel full and sick at the feeling, “Daddy, save me.”

      “Shh, shh, shh Princess. He can’t save you. We’re bound together now,” his arm is wrapped around your shoulders tightly as his free hand settles over your lower abdomen. “My baby is going to grow here Cain.”

      “You raped me,” you scream struggling to get away. “I didn’t want this. I don’t want you! You’re a monster.”

      “Yeah, baby I am!” Dean laughs shoving you off as Cas leans pressing his fingers to your head. You don’t pass out but you collapse pulling away from his touch as you curl in on yourself sobbing and shaking at what just happened. Cain is looking down at you, “So, I think I’ve made my point clear Cain. Back off or you’ll regret it.”

      “You monster! She’s just a girl she had nothing to do with this,” he growls and you whimper holding yourself tight.

     Dean bends down and lifts you into his arms holding you to his chest, “She has everything to do with this Cain. Now back off.” The screen shuts off as you whimper feeling the soreness start to seep into your bones. “Cas, Sam secure the place. I’m going to spend the next couple days getting my Queen acclimated to her new home.”

     “Yes sir,” they answer in unison. Dean carries you away. You’re no longer crying just sort of numb. You never wanted any of this from your father to Dean but you always suffer for them. Dean turns back into the room you woke up in and lays you on the bed with a tenderness you didn’t think he possessed.

     Dean looks down at you his black eyes daunting as he moves some hair out of your face before kissing your cheek, “I apologize, Princess but soon you’ll grow to love me. I’ll never lie to you and I’ll never enchant you again. You will be my Queen though and you will want for nothing.”

   “Dean, you hurt me,” you whimper as he looks away, the black vanishing from his eyes. “Please just let me go.”

    “I can’t Princess. You’re mine now,” he lays down pulling you over onto his chest slowly running his hands through your hair. “It might take some time but you’ll come to love me. Sleep now the worst is over.”

     You don’t believe a word he says. He may have everything he wants as you close your eyes you know that this is the beginning of your nightmare. No matter how he spins it your now the prized trophy of Dean Winchester.


	2. Be My Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader wakes up in the Winchester mansion and faces the boss Dean once more, but this time things take a turn.

You awoke to a pitch black room still lying on the soft satin sheets that belonged to Dean’s bed. Just the thought of him brought back memories of the night before as you attempted to sit up and your body ached. You realized you were still naked so you found the sheet pulling it up covering your body. Taking a deep breath you slowly reached across the bed and whimpered with relief as you found it empty. Dean was gone. The sudden knock on the door startled you.

       “Y/N, are you awake?” Charlie called from behind a closed door as tears filled your eyes. It was Charlie that had tricked you and led you to be Dean’s prisoner, “Y/N, I’m coming in.”

        The door slowly opened as the lights around the room slowly lit up the dark room. You clutched the sheet tighter as Charlie strode in carrying a tray of what looked like breakfast food sitting it down and then moved to the side of the bed. Charlie had a robe draped over her arm as she pulled it up for you with a nod, “Just leave me alone Charlie.”

        “You need to eat something and wash up. Dean wants to see you in his office once you’ve cleaned up.”

        Your blood boiled at the idea of them bossing you around, “Dean can go fuck himself and for that matter so can you Charlie.”

        Charlie flinched but then stilled herself, “I’m sorry the way things happened but please just do like I ask.”

       “Why Charlie, because Dean will rape me? Been there, done that,” you spit standing allowing Charlie to help you put the robe on before you tied it securely. You were afraid to even look down at your body not that it mattered much anymore. It was no longer yours if Dean had no plans to let you leave. “I’m not eating anything Charlie but I’ll happily wash him off me.”

      Charlie frowned but said nothing as she gestured for you to follow her. She led you to a closed door across the bedroom that opened into a large bathroom. Twin marble sinks with ornate mirrors adorned the far wall, a large tub, and walk-in shower next to it. You moved toward the shower as Charlie reappeared carrying towels and bathing items. Charlie sat the items down turning on the water as you slipped the robe off and stepped into the hot water as Charlie spoke up, “I’m going to leave some more items for you on the sink, a dress on the bed, and I’ll return for you in thirty minutes.” Charlie shut the shower door vanishing finally leaving you alone.

       Once you were satisfied she really was gone you began to scrub your body some places until it was nearly raw. Before you had passed out last night Dean continued to cuddle you and despite himself, he was gentle. The smell of his skin and the way he ran his hands through your hair had soothed you enough to finally fall asleep only adding to your humiliation and shame. Putting it out of your mind you wrapped the towel around you walking to the sink. Charlie had left toothpaste, deodorant, some lotions, and your own make-up bag. You quickly took care of yourself before heading to the bedroom. Thankfully still alone you found the dress Charlie left but despair gripped your heart as you realized she left no underclothes what so ever.

     “I’m sorry Y/N,” Charlie was suddenly behind you. “I promise things will be okay in the end.” Charlie’s hand fell on your shoulder and you slumped in defeat before shrugging your shoulder knocking her hand away. “I hope you can forgive me in the future.”

      “Please Charlie help me get out of here,” you turned pleading with the girl you thought was your friend. “I don’t want to have his baby or be his prisoner. Please help me!”

      “No, Y/N. Now get dressed and I’ll wait for you in the hallway.”

     You wanted to scream but decided that for now, you had to play along if you had any hope of surviving. The dress Charlie left was olive with a soft material that slipped on nicely. You returned to the bathroom putting on some light make-up as your own version of battle armor before opening the door to Charlie who eyes you up and down. If she has something to say she refrains as she orders you to follow. She takes you down the hallway leading you to a landing where you looked down to a grand entrance hall. The place is massive meaning you must be in the Winchester manor just on the outskirts of town. Charlie led you down the staircase through different rooms before she brings you outside to a beautiful patio area. Dean sits at a table with men you don’t recognize. Cas stands on guard behind Dean as Sam sits next to his brother relaxed and bored with the conversation.

    “Dean,” Cas leans over as Dean looks up seeing you arrive with Charlie.

    “Well, boys this has been a great meeting and with my new arrangement with the DA I think profits are going to soar. Now, get the fuck out so I can spend some time with my fiancé,” Dean stands as the men laugh congratulating Dean and stroll back through the house led my Charlie. Sam and Cas stood with a nod both following after the leaving group. You watched them when you feel him behind you, “Good morning beautiful.”

    “Dean,” you answer as his arms wrap around you from behind while pressing kisses to your shoulder. “Please don’t.”

    He sighs against your skin, “Come sit with me. Let’s chat and you can eat. I know you didn’t eat for Charlie.”

    “I’m not hungry. I want to go home, Dean.”

    Dean sits back at the table lighting a cigar, “You are home, Y/N. Now come sit down.”

    You bite your lip as you move taking the seat across from him. At the very least there is a table between you. A servant you’ve not met appears sitting a plate down in front of you with a glass of some sort of wine. The dish is some sort of pasta with a cream sauce but it smells delicious. Deciding that you have no choice you begin to eat and sip the wine under Dean’s watchful eyes. He smirks as you eat before finishing off the cigar and standing. He’s behind you suddenly his hands on your shoulders, which makes you lose your appetite.

    “May I return to my room please?”

    “No, you may not. I have something for you,” he sits next to you pulling out a velvet box. He places it on the table moving it in front of you. “Open it, Princess,” he’s in your ear and you shudder picking up the ring box. The ring is a dark metal band shaped like a flower with a black diamond in the center and the petals lined with white diamonds. It’s the same ring that you showed Will but he insisted he couldn’t afford. How did Dean know? “It’s lovely although not as lovely as you are.”

     “What is this, Dean? How did you know?”

     “Demon, remember? I have my ways and this is our engagement ring. As of last night, you are my intended, my Queen.”

     “Dean, I can’t marry you,” you swallow looking up at him although his expression is still amused. “What you did to me was wrong.”

     “Helping you give into your desires was wrong? How so?”

     “My desires? Dean, you forced me to have sex with you while my father watched! I didn’t want that, I didn’t want you. Not to mention I watched you murder my fiancé!” Dean only leaned back unaffected by your outburst which only added to your anger, “And to top it all off you tried to impregnate me! I will not be the mother of your child!”

     Dean actually laughed, “Relax Princess. You won’t get pregnant until you ask for my child. And do you honestly think I would take a woman against her will?”

     You wanted to punch him, “Yes I really do, Dean!”

     “Do you even know how my powers actually work, Y/N?” he questioned his eyebrow raised as you fumed at him. “No, I guess you wouldn’t since you were kept away from your heritage. Nevertheless, my powers only amplify desires that are there. For example, if you truly hated me then my power would have amplified that and you would have fought back. Did you fight back?”

      You don’t answer as humiliation burned your cheeks and the meal you’d eaten threatening to come up, “No.”

      “No, you didn’t,” Dean’s hand was under your chin forcing your head up to meet his black eyes. “If you’d fought me in any way I’d have just locked you up for ransom the old fashion way, but you want me, Princess. It may be hard to admit due to whatever your parents filled your head with about me, but in the moment you truly wanted me.”

      You jerked away from his hand pushing away from the table, “It doesn’t matter you took my choice away Dean. Can you really not see what you did was wrong?”

      “Demon, so no,” he shrugs standing from the table picking up the ring from the box. “I want to make you a Queen, Y/N.” He reached for your hand and you didn’t try to fight him, “Marry me? Be my Queen and we’ll rule this city together.”

      “I won’t marry my rapist,” you whimper but Dean only growls at the response before pulling you to your feet. He picks you up over his shoulder and marches back into the house as you struggle against his grip, “Dean, put me down. Dean! Dean, stop!”

      He only grunts before his free hand cracks against your ass cheek, “Shut up!”

      Dean carries you back up the route Charlie brought you down when he goes into his room he kicks the door shut then throws you haphazardly on the bed as you scramble away from him. He makes quick work of his clothes leaving him bare to you. His cock rests against his thigh but he’s not hard. You look up at him but his expression is hard to read as he stares you down. The only change is his green eyes are now black which frightens you but at the same time, there’s a pit in your stomach that finds it attractive. Not to mention Dean himself is beautiful from his freckles to his bow legs it’s hard to not think that. But cute or not he’s a monster you remind yourself as you continue your staring contest with Dean.

      “Take off the dress,” Dean’s voice cuts through the silence like a knife. He steps to the edge of the bed still eyeing you but there is a hunger in his eyes now.

      You swallow before shaking your head, “No Dean. Please don’t do this.”

       Dean climbs on the bed faster than you’re prepared for and whips you around your back colliding with his chest knocking the air from your lungs. He grabs the tie of the dress at the waist nearly ripping it off as he pulls it open. It’s when you look up that you see he has you in front of a large mirror. The dress hanging from your shoulders is open showing off your body that is now coverless. Dean moves your hair from your shoulder and presses wet kisses up to your neck, “You are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen in my life. I first saw you three years ago. Right, when I’d taken over as head of the family you were at this little restaurant with your father. He spent most of the time on his cell or flirting with the waitress while you picked at your food. There was a sadness deep in your eyes and the only thing I wanted was to make you happy.”

      “Why? Because I may have powers like my mother or I’m a means to an end to control my father?” you asked as his hands crept up your arms pulling the dress fabric away. You wanted to stop him but you couldn’t deny the heat from his skin was soothing to you.

      “No. I want to make you happy because you deserve it. You’ve been hurt by everyone in your life but I want you to be loved,” you gasp as his hand is suddenly cupping your mound when a finger slips into your folds. The mirror gives a perfect view of Dean behind you as he slowly begins to finger you. “You’re already soaked. You want this just as much as I do but you think it’s wrong because people have told you that all your life. Love isn’t wrong, Y/N.”

      Three of his thick fingers are working in and out of you as you watch the mirror. Dean’s lips still pressing kisses to your neck while your hands squeeze the arm that is wrapped under your breast holding you to him. The voice in your head telling you this is wrong is practically a whisper as you moan and twitch under his touch, “Dean!” You cum shuddering falling back trying to catch your breath as Dean lowers you to the bed.  

      “You’re so beautiful,” Dean mouths his way up your body as you mewl in desire. You know you should feel ashamed but you can’t bring yourself to care at the moment. Instead, your legs open wider accommodating for Dean’s hips as his mouth finds yours. “Do you want me, Princess?”

       “Please, Dean,” you moan as he slowly enters you. You know Dean is big but this angle and the slow pace is excruciating. He was right you had wanted this and now you were completely sure. “I’m yours,” you whimper in his ear as he bottoms out inside you. Your legs are wrapped around him as your hand clings to his shoulder muscles.

      Dean pulls away from you looking into your eyes although his eyes are only black once more, “Say it again.” He rolls his hips thrusting shallowly inside you. “Tell me who’s you are,” he growls.

     “Yours, Dean,” you manage as all words abandon you. Dean decides he’s done going slow as he moves beginning a harsh pace. You cry out his hands finding your wrists holding them down to the bed as he moves. He’s calling your name out over and over as he leans over biting down on your neck as your cry out. It’s too much to and your body feels like it’s pulled tight before it snaps as your orgasm forces you to tremble and your core tightening around Dean.

      “Fuck, Princess, you’re absolutely perfect,” Dean’s thrust continues until he growls coming as you moan. Your body is sensitive and you fall back closing your eyes ignoring the sticky feeling from the sweet. Dean pulls out climbing off the bed and the sticky feeling gets worse as your combined releases seem to seep out of you. But despite the need to clean yourself, you fall asleep exhausted.

      “Be quiet, Cas!” Dean growls softly. “She needs her rest.”

      “You truly do care for her, don’t you?” Cas asks as you finally come to your senses. Well, enough to hear Dean speaking with his angel.

      “I feel human when I’m with her. It’s euphoric. If I had known it’d feel this way I wouldn’t have waited so long to find her,” Dean’s hand is suddenly on your shoulder as it feels like he’s gently tracing a pattern. You try not to react wanting to feign sleep a bit longer.

      “Then treat her well Dean. I don’t approve of what you did to her in your office although it was sexually pleasing. I encourage you not to take her choice away again.”

      “No worries Cas,” Dean leaned over kissing your cheek surprising you. “Is he here?”

      “He’s in your office.”

      “Well, let’s get this over with,” you feel the bed shift before the door closes. You finally look up finding the room empty. You’re not sure who Dean was meeting with but you find your dress pulling back on and tying it again.

       No one is around when you slip into the hallway heading in the direction of Dean’s office. You probably shouldn’t sneak around the house of a mob boss, but curiosity and all that. Not to mention if you are really meant to be Dean’s Queen then you need to know the ends and out of his empire. But you’re not prepared to hear your father’s voice as you peek in through the slit of the door.

       “Where is she?”

       “She’s sleeping at the moment, Cain. She’s had a busy couple of hours,” Dean smirks as Sam chuckles then return to his stoic expression.

        “I’ve agreed to leave your empire alone Dean. Now bring my daughter to me so I can take her home.”

         “Why would I do that Cain? She’s perfectly happy here and let’s not pretend like you suddenly care about your daughter?”     

         “And you do, Dean?” your father’s voice was too calm compared to his appearance last night on the call.

       “Believe it or not I do. I won’t insult your intelligence Cain at first I had her followed just to get at you. Then I realized she barely had contact with you unless you needed to make a public appearance. Y/N’s the perfect prop for you. She’s beautiful, kind, and hardworking. Then that fiancé you hired. He had to go.”

       Your father looked board as he stroked his beard, “So I’m to assume that William is dead then?”

       “You assume correctly, but I do have a question, Cain. Why hire someone to watch over your daughter?”

        “That’s my concern, Dean. Now I’ve managed to pull the investigation away from your business and I’ll steer clear of you, but Y/N leaves with me.”

        “It’s not my decision. It’s hers,” Dean stands walking towards the door where you are peering inside. He opens it smiling down at you holding out his hand, “Come on in, Princess. You don’t need to hide out here.”

       Dean took your hand in his as your father stood to look you over, “Y/N your father here wants you to leave with him. Would you like to do that?”

      “Yes Dean I’m sorry,” you pulled your hand away from Dean’s to his surprise. Dean went still his gaze heated.

      “See there Dean. Now if you’ll excuse us,” Cain smiled at Dean and then to Sam before taking your forearm and leading you to the door.

      “Wait, Dad,” you stopped pulling your arm from your father’s grip. “Dean had an excellent question earlier. Why put Will into my life?”

       “We can discuss this later. You need medical attention after what that monster did to you,” Cain grabbed you again rougher this time dragging you to the door.

       “No, no, no,” you pulled away standing your ground. “You tell me right now before I go anywhere with you. Why? Why would you do that to me?”

      Cain frowned rubbing the bridge of his nose, “For your protection. I knew that I was pressing hard on the Winchesters and it wouldn’t be above them to go after you.”

      “And how exactly was Will supposed to protect me?”

      “He was a former hunter,” Cas’ voice spoke up suddenly appearing beside you. He held out a file folder and you skimmed through it swallowing. “He was actively against the supernatural community and even killed innocent beings.”

       You looked up at your father as he swallowed before Dean spoke up, “Seems kind of weird to hire an ex-hunter to keep an eye on your daughter especially given the fact your wife was a powerful witch and if Y/N practiced she’d be more powerful than her mother. Unless you did it for that reason, Cain, are you afraid of your daughter?”

      You flipped another page gasping as you dropped the folder sinking to your knees as you picked up the picture. The picture was a crime scene photo of a woman with red hair that was bloodied and mangled nearly beyond recognition, but in your heart, you knew. It was your mother, “No, you told me she left me. You told me she never wanted me and that she left but she was alive.”

      Your father swallowed stepping back, “There is a lot you don’t know Y/N. I will explain this to you when we're away from these monsters. Let’s not forget that he raped you.”

       “Did Will kill her?” you demanded through gritted teeth climbing to your feet. “Do my fake fiancé murder, my mother, because she was a witch?”

       “Y/N, please,” your father pleaded.

       “Answer me,” you yelled climbing to your feet but that was the only thing. The lights flickered, and the windows flew open with a crash. “Did you have my mother killed?”

        Your father straightened up his posture cracking his neck with a snarl, “Yes and Will was put there in case you needed to be handled. The supernatural beings are dangerous and I couldn’t have people knowing you had turned out like your mother.”

       “You son of a bitch,” you roared slapping him across the face. “I’m not a monster!”

       “No, but you’ll be one soon enough. Not to mention if he did get you pregnant you’re carrying a monster inside you. That’s why you need medical attention right now.”  

       You stepped back into Dean’s chest as his arms wrapped around yours, “She’s not pregnant. I made sure Cas took care of it.”

        That explained why Cas had touched you after the ordeal, “So what you were going to cart me off and have them rip my baby out of me? Then what? What would you do to me?” You reached back finding what you were searching for yanking it out aiming for your father.

        “Y/N!” your father screamed as you slammed the blade of Dean’s right into his heart toppling him to the ground with you on top of him. You pulled the blade out watching the blood flow from the wound as your father gasped for air. Dean was pulling you away as Cas took the knife from your hands.

        “It’s going to be okay, Princess,” Dean soothed pulling you into his chest. “I promise everything is going to be fine now. I’ll take care of you.” You said nothing as you allowed Dean to hold you while you watched Sam and Cas take care of your father’s body.

       “Dean, I killed him,” you whimpered feeling pathetic.

        Dean pulled away stroking your cheek with his fingers as he kissed your lips, “He would have killed you and had you been pregnant hurt our child. You did the right thing Y/N and I’m going to take care of you like you deserve, my beautiful Queen.”


End file.
